


Password War

by sklbug15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sklbug15/pseuds/sklbug15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Potter takes the opportunity to mess with the passwords to the Head dorm. The two heads, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy are not pleased. At first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Password War

"So my two best friends, Heads together." Al Potter let out a pretend sniffle. "I'm so proud."  
"Ha ha. You're so funny Albus," said one of his best friends, who also happened to be his cousin, Rose Weasley.  
"Yes I'm hysterical" Al agreed giving up his pretend sniffles. Al's other best friend, Scorpius Malfoy let out a snort. The three seventh years were sitting together at the Slytherin table eating dinner at the Welcome Back Feast.  
"So that means you two get to live together." Al said ignoring Scorpius' snort.  
"We live in the Heads' dorm yes." Rose said.  
"Interesting" was Al's response.  
"Dinner's over. I'm going to start to get the first years together. Scor, I'll meet you at the Head's dorm and we can decide on a password." The brunette Gryffindor stood up and began heading to the Gryffindor table.  
"Sooooo" Al began "You and Rose huh? Living in the same dorm, bedrooms separated by just a bathroom, which you'll both shower in."  
"Thanks Al. Shut up now." Scorpius cut him off turning a light shade of pink.  
"You've been in love with my cousin for years and now you're living together. It's now or never mate. Tell Rose how you feel." Al got up, "Shouldn't you be doing something oh Head boy?"  
"Oh!" Scorpius jumped up and began herding out the Slytherin first years.  
Twenty minutes later Scorpius hurried over to an impatiently waiting brunette.  
"Sorry two of the first years got into a fist fight. Over a girl."  
Rose raised an eyebrow, a smirk beginning to appear on her face.  
"So there are first years willing to go for a girl and then there's you. Seventh year that has been on what? One whole date, and only because you didn't want to hurt her feelings and say no."   
"Hardy har har." Scorpius said flushing.  
The portrait chose that moment to interrupt their conversation.  
"Excuse me darlings are we going to stand here all day or are we going to come up with a password?"  
"Why? The dorms have the passwords set by their guardian thingies?" Scorpius asked.  
"It's tradition darling" the portrait said shortly.  
"That's stupid. Plus clearly you recognize us as the Heads so why do we even need a password?" Scorpius pressed.  
"It is tradition and the next words out of your mouth will be the password." The portrait left off the darling.  
"Scorpius is afraid of girls." Rose jumped in.  
"Done" The portrait said.  
Scorpius stood there as the portrait swung open.  
"What?!" he snapped out of the shock and followed the laughing girl inside.  
"I'm NOT afraid of girls." Scorpius said as he shut the door behind him.  
"Are you sure? Are you…. Into boys?" Rose asked in a teasing tone.  
"No!" Scorpius practically shouted.  
Rose laughing went to go up the stairs leading to her room.  
"Well if you're sure" she said climbing the stairs.  
Scorpius sat at breakfast table glaring as Al was laughing.  
"I must say Rose is awesome!" Al spluttered out.  
"Yes I am. Why?" Rose asked coming up to the boys.  
Scorpius shifted in his seat as he watched the morning sunlight come through the windows to show red highlights in Rose's dark hair.  
"I heard about the password you picked out. Genius." Al said grinning at his cousin. Rose laughed and went to sit down supporting herself by placing a hand on Scorpius' shoulder. Scorpius' breath caught in his throat. Now seated Rose turned and shot Scorpius a smile.  
"Good morning." She said cheerfully oblivious to the fact that Scorpius had stopped breathing completely.  
Al discreetly kicked Scorpius under the table. Scorpius started breathing again. Rose began to pile her plate high with food.  
"I suppose it would be pointless to point out that this is the Slytherin table" a passing seventh year said to Rose.  
"I'm not about to abandon my boys."Rose replied back pleasantly before turning back to her food.  
"Her boys" Scorpius thought dreamily to himself, until pain in his leg interrupted his thoughts. He glared at a smirking Al Potter.  
Over the next few months the two Heads quickly learned that having Al present when changing the password was a mistake.  
There was:  
"Rose is oblivious"  
"Scorpius is in lurve."  
(That one had Rose following Scorpius around for days trying to figure out who Scorpius was supposedly in love with.)  
"Scorpius is a chicken" with some chicken sounds at the end.  
(This one was quickly changed because it hurt both Scorpius and Rose's throats.)  
A few weeks later if one wanted to enter the Heads' rooms they had to SING "Kiss the Girl" from the Little Mermaid. The whole thing.  
This was followed by;  
"Al is an interfering git who needs to - himself."  
"No thanks I can get a girl to do that for me." Was Al's comeback.  
It was now nearing Christmas and Al had joined Scorpius in the Heads' common room.  
"Ok seriously just tell her how you feel." Al was insisting just as the door opened and Rose entered.  
"Tell who how you feel?" Rose asked dropping her bag on the floor and looking at Scorpius who was lying on his back on one of the couches trying to ignore Al. Scorpius shot Al a dirty look.  
"No one. Al doesn't know what he's talking about."  
Rose frowned. "So there's no girl?"  
"Yes there is," Al interjected.  
"You! Get out!" Scorpius pointed to the door.  
"Don't do any-"  
"Out!"  
"Fine." Al left.  
Rose sat down on the couch Scorpius was lying on.  
"There's no girl" Scorpius lied.  
"Good." Rose said after a moment.  
"I'd hate to have to fight her for you" She smiled and laid down snuggling against Scorpius. His heart sped up and he slowly put his arms around the girl. She sighed contently.  
Later that night Scorpius dreams were filled with Rose. Eating, studying, fighting other girls screaming "He's mine you hussy."  
Which then turned into Rose entering his room and proceeding to do some very nasty things to him, the school uniform had never looked so good. Scorpius woke from that one wondering if it would wake Rose if he took a cold shower.  
"Scorpius" A sleepy voice said.  
"Rose" Scorpius sat up.  
Rose was standing in the doorway her dark hair mussed, dressed in sweatpants and a tank top.  
"Are you okay? What's going on?" Scorpius asked getting up forgetting that he was wearing only his boxer shorts.  
"Ummm" Rose's eyes travelled over Scorpius' torso.  
"I'm fine, I just… I had a nightmare and I couldn't get back to sleep." She said finally her eyes travelling back up to meet his.  
"Are you okay do you want to talk about it?" Scorpius asked. His voice was rather calm considering the thoughts in his head. The way Rose had been looking at him just now. Did it mean…. But no of course not.  
"No." Rose answered after a pause. "I was actually just sort of hoping that ummm, I could stay… w-with you the rest of tonight." A pink tinge appeared in her cheeks as she once again cast her eyes downward to Scorpius' boxer shorts.  
"You mean… in my bed… with me?" Scorpius said his voice coming out slightly higher than usual.  
Rose nodded not looking at him.  
"Yes! I mean uh okay." Scorpius swallowed. Neither of them moved for a second.  
"Oh, um." Scorpius began straightening up his blankets before turning them down.  
"After you." He motioned towards the bed. "After you, I'm so stupid" he thought to himself as Rose awkwardly climbed into the bed. His heart pounding Scorpius slipped in the other side. He turned on his side to face Rose.  
"So are you comfortable?" He asked softly.  
"Yes thank you." Rose smiled at him before laying her head on chest and draping her right arm over him. Scorpius couldn't stop the grin from spreading over his face as he lay on his bed Rose draped over him.  
"Rose is in my bed. Oh Merlin she's so warm. And soft." He absentmindedly began stroking her hair as both of them slowly drifted off to sleep.  
Scorpius wasn't sure what time it was when he woke up to the sound of crying. Only that it was still the middle of the night His heart wrenched as he saw Rose crouched at the foot of the bed sobbing.  
"Rosie what's wrong?" Scorpius began to reach out for her. She looked up anger on her face.  
"You lied to me" she hissed.  
"What?" Scorpius asked confused.  
"You were talking in your sleep. You… you said 'I love you' and don't tell me it was just to some random dream girl. I know that there's a real girl you have feelings for. Don't tell me there isn't. "Rose got up off the bed hugging herself. "I'm going to leave you and your girlfriend alone." Rose turned to the door.  
"It's you! I'm in love with you!"Scorpius shouted. Rose stopped. Scorpius was breathing heavily as Rose turned to look at him.  
"What?" she whispered.  
"I'm in love with you." Scorpius repeated softly. Next thing Scorpius knew Rose was in his arms and her lips were on his. Rose pulled away breathing heavily. She smiled at him before he captured her lips once more. They fell back against the bed, before climbing onto it, lips still connected with Rose in Scorpius' lap.  
A few hours later Scorpius woke up once again. He lay staring at the ceiling before looking the sleeping girl next to him. Rose looked so beautiful, both in and out of her clothes, Scorpius grinned. If he had been told yesterday that he would lose his virginity to Rose tonight he never would have believed it. Talkabout the greatest night of his life… except, Scorpius frowned, Rose had never said it back, she didn'tsay that she loved him. She had said quite a few things tonight but not that. But she had to love himright? Rose wasn't the type to just jump into bed with anyone; he knew that considering she had been avirgin until tonight too. Unlike himself Rose had dated a few different people. The girl in question stirred.  
"Scorpius." She said opening her eyes.  
"Hey how are you feeling?" he asked.  
"Sore" Rose grinned. "I think that third time around did it."  
Scorpius grinned back. He reached out and brushed the side of her face.  
"Rose, I love you." He paused holding his breath. Rose smiled dreamily at him.  
"I love you too." She said.  
"Really? You do?" Scorpius asked. Rose sat up.  
"Of course. Why do you think it drove me crazy that Al kept saying you were in love with someone? And then of course I had that nightmare where you were shagging Brittany Lane which is why I came in here in the first place just to make sure you were by yourself… Scor?"  
Scorpius dragged his eyes from Rose's chest.  
"Sorry you sat up and the blanket fell down... you came to see if I was by myself? What am I? A manwhore?"  
"Stop laughing at me." Rose pouted.  
"Sorry darling. So are we together?"  
Rose had to bite her lip. Scorpius looked so hopeful.  
"Yes we can be boyfriend and girlfriend." Rose said in a teasing tone.  
"I like the sound of that." Scorpius' voice became huskier as he leaned forward to kiss his new girlfriend.  
Al took the liberty of changing the password the next day.  
"Al is a brilliant matchmaker"


End file.
